Unwanted
by One Push Away From Falling
Summary: I'm the girl whose dad disappeared. I'm the girl whose mum left me on the steps of the orphanage yet took my brother to start a new life. I'm determined to find my family otherwise I'm lost. I'm broken. I'm unwanted.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled at the blue streaks in my hair and dragged my tounge piercing across the back of my teeth. I always did this when concentrating. The train pulled up by the platform and the doors started to open. In the space of a few seconds, the train station had gone from empty to chatoic with people running around , hugging girlfriends and giving children piggy backs.

I slipped through the crowd carrying a tattered old tote bag containing only my favourite worn out leather jacket, some research and a wad of cash that was slowly diminishing. I walked casually by the ticket counter, looking as if i was heading for the exit. Yeah right. This is my ride out of here.

Just as the alarm whistle rung out and the doors to the train began to close, i turned quickly and jumped through the small opening of the door, just before they closed. I quickly found a compartment near the back of the train so i could be alone.

I pulled out my aforementioned research and rifled through the documents for, what seemed like, the thousandth time. I pulled out the fading photograph that i seemed to be looking at regularly for the past few weeks. We all looked so happy. The picture perfect family. I don't remember that picture being taken. I was only a baby at the time. I'm assuming it was taken before everything fell apart. Before my dad went on a business trip and never came back. Before my mother decided bringing up two children was too hard on her own. Before she left me on the cold steps of the orphanage and took my brother off to start their new life. That's what they told me at least. The carers in the home. I hated every last one of them and how they looked at me with pity, the girl nobody wanted.

Now at the age of 16 I was finally going to find my mother.

Iv'e been organising this plan since the age of 10. Collecting any information I could. It was tough going based on the fact that the only thing i knew about my mother was that her name was Rachel Morgan.

_I searched the database that contained the present and previous residents living in the local area. When eventually her name popped up, i scribbled down the address and travelled there by foot. No point wasting non existent money on a taxi. I climbed the tall oak tree located outside of the house and jumped onto the balcony on the second story window. My bobby pin came in useful and i picked the lock of the door and jumped inside. I searched the house top to bottom and found nothing. There was only one more room to search through. The study. My last hope of finding any clues about my past, my family. I searched through drawers and filing cabnits not finding anything. Defeated, i slid to the foor and rested my head in my hands. Thats when i saw it. A photograph, face up under the desk. I crawled over and scooped it up gently,like if i handled it the wrong way it would disappear. It was a picture of a young girl, around 16 years old wearing a uniform of some kind outside a magnificent looking building. I flipped it over and read the untidy scrawl on the back. _

_Rachel Morgan, Gallagher Academy 1998. _

_I jumped up and started jumping around the room. I was now one step closer to finding my mother. I now knew what school she went to. That night when i was back at the orphanage i switched on the computer and quickly typed in Gallagher Academy hoping the school still existed and had a website. I scrolled down the page and found a picture of a building exactly the same as the one in the photograph. I quickly clicked on the link to the website, and up popped The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. I found out that the school was located in Roseville, Virginia, a long way from the D.C streets i was so used to. I scrolled through the website until one particular statement caught my eye._

_"I just love my girls. In this school we want them to do well in life, not just their education", Headmistress Rachel Morgan._

_Right beside the statement was a picture. A picture of my mother. She is headmistress of the school i thought to myself. I now know exactly where to find her. It was scary and exciting at the same time._

The train screeched to a stop and the people in the other compartments began to file out of the train. Wow, i must have been day dreaming for quite a while. I collected my scarse belongings and shuffled out of the train, onto the platforms and towards the nearest exit.

I flung open the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. Standing on the pavement looking out at the small town of Roseville, I immediatley knew i was out of place here. Wearing my old faded superman top, tucked into my high wasted denim shorts, black sheer tights and my worn out blue converse with the blue streaks in my hair and my favourite tongue stud, heavy in my mouth. I contrasted with the old vintage buildings and men and women in business suits who took one glance at me and turned their nose up in disgust. Is that how my mother will look at me when she sees me? ,with disgust?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and forced my feet to walk on. Just keep walking I chanted in my head. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Ignoring the gawks i got from the dedicated housewives peering out their windows, and the local fotball team training in the park, i eventually arrived at the gates of The Gallagher Academy. I looked up at the building that, within the next few days, could determine my future, solve my past. I should have made some witty remark to myself. Like I usually would. Yet the only thing I could think of was, this is going to be one hell of a day.

**A/N Hey, so how did you like this? Should I continue this story? R&R please :)**

**Thanks!**

**Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is happening when the Blackthorne Boys are staying at Gallagher.

Chapter 2

Deep Breath. Count to three. Don't think just do. I stared at the gates that kept me from my mother. The woman who left me. The woman who, no matter how much I try to hate, I still love. She's my mother. How can I not forgive her. I'm going to suprise her. Make a grand entrance, Cammie style.

I walk around the walls perimeter and when the back of the school is in front of me I swing myself over the wall. It wasn't that high, I coud've done it in my sleep. I walk up to the building that holds my future, and place a hand on the brick work. I'm really here. I'm really goingto do this. I glance at the wall when I notice a brick, different to all of the rest. It was the same size but just the smallest difference in colour. I trace the odd brick with my fingertips and then push it. For a few seconds I thought I had gotten it wrong and that it wasn't what I thought it was, but then the bricks started to fall into each other, producing a door. A secret passageway. Just like Hogwarts I smile to myself.

I enter the passageway I had just found and walked along it with confidence. If anything was to jump out at me then Lord help them, they'll need it. I had been through alot worse than this, I think to myself, my mind re playing that night. The night I knew I could no longer stay on the streets, that I would have to turn to back to the orphanage. The one I had so desperatley tried to get away from, but in the end became I bit of a safe haven. Don't get me wrong, I'll never be going back and I hope the place burns to the groung, everyone safe and sound obviously, but it had heped me once and for that a have the tiniest smidge of respect for the hellhole.

I was halfway through the long dusty pathway when it stopped abruptly and a ladder came into view at the dead end. Finally I mentally sighed, I was definatley getting bored down here. I grabbed the bars and started up the long ladder, but didn't get to far when a wave of nausea hit me. I fell to the groung and my whole body bagan to shake. Images of dangerous men with silver pupils and tongues of fire swarmed my head. Faces merged together, all of them laughing. At me. Eventually my body stopped shaking and my mind became clear. But my fingers kept twitching. I need it, I thought. I had to have it now. I couldn't give in though. I was stupid enough to start taking it in the first place and noww I'll have to deal with the concequences. Withdrawl. The hardest part of giving up is the withdrawl. I mentally curse the marijauna and the effects it had on me. At least I had some release with the smoking and drinking. I couldn't give them up, at least not yet. It would kill me to have to stop all three at the same time. So I started with the drugs. The most addictive of my habits. The most dangerous.

I shook my head clearing all of the thoughts from my past. This is the beginning of a wonderful future. The ladder lead to the ventilation system and I crawled through the small space looking for the grand hall. It was nearly dinner time after all and I presume everyone would be gathered there shortly. I began to search for the opening when i saw her. Through the grating in the vent I looked down and there she was, standing nearly directly below me. The woman was undeniably my mother. She looked the exact same as she did in the pictures. Tears welled in my eyes. So close yet so far. I was going to just drop down when I noticed to girls standing in front of her wearing what I guess was the Gallagher Academy uniform. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to listen in instead. Even though I was quite far away from them and their voices were quiet and soft the words said from my mother next seemed to echo through the large corrider and, my mind. "Girls don't worry,everything will be fine. Just go to the grand hall for dinner now and I will sort this out. Remember girls. I love you like you were my daughters."

I had a plan. I was going to suprise my mother and she would start to cry and open hr arms for me to run into. I would hug her tight and tell her that I forgave her. That I loved her no matter what. Thats not whats going to happen now.

I'm going to humiliate her, show her the years of pain that she caused me. I am going to hurt her, destroy everything she has made of herself, her image her credibility, her heart.

**A/N** I know this is a short chapter, sorry :)

I need some help with decisions concerning the story, please answer these questions :) 

1. Should the story be told from only Cammies POV or have multiple POV.

so would you like to go "back in time" with lets say Zach's POV and show how he got up to this moment in gallagher?

3. Would you like the COC to be part of this story?

Please R&R and send me some answers to the questions :) Thanks.

*_*Au revoir*_*


	3. Important!

Hey everyone, it's been AGES since I've posted and I'm sorry for the delay but honestly, I didn't really get into this story that much and my motivation to write just dropped.

However, GOOD NEWS! The story will be adopted and continued by I am Me Till the Very End. She's great. You'll love her :)

Enjoy x


End file.
